1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging connector connectable to a vehicle-side connector in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,803 discloses a charging with a terminal accommodating portion integrally formed with a cavity for accommodating a terminal fitting. The terminal fitting includes a cylindrical fitting for receiving a pin-shaped vehicle-side terminal of a vehicle-side connector. A circumferential groove is formed in the inner circumferential surface of the fitting and an O-ring is mounted in the circumferential groove. The O-ring closely contacts the vehicle-side terminal over the entire circumference to wipe off foreign matter, such as muddy water deposits, on a surface of the vehicle-side terminal and prevents the foreign matter from entering the fitting.
The charging connector is used outdoors. Thus, a muddy water test is conducted in which the charging connector is immersed in muddy water, dried and then repeatedly connected to and separated from a vehicle-side connector. The charging connector is required to have durability for the muddy water test.
The above-described charging connector can prevent foreign matter from entering the fitting, but cannot prevent foreign matter from entering between the fitting and the terminal accommodating portion, i.e. the cavity. Foreign matter is removed by the O-ring in the fitting accommodated in the cavity. However, the foreign matter wiped off by the O-ring remains in the cavity. As a result, a large amount of foreign matter accumulates in the cavity by repeatedly inserting and withdrawing the vehicle-side terminal.
Further, the charging connector may be dropped by mistake and can be damaged by a protruding object present at a falling point. More particularly, a front part of the terminal accommodating portion, i.e. a front wall of the cavity, may be damaged by colliding with the protruding object if the charging connector is dropped.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent foreign matter from entering a cavity and prevent a front wall of the cavity from being damaged.